A liquid crystal display (LCD) is prevalent and win favor of the public due to advantages such as low energy consumption, small dimension and lightweight. A liquid crystal display can include a liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal display panel includes an alignment film, and the alignment film can provide a pre-tilt angle to a liquid crystal molecule so as to better consistency of rotation directions of liquid crystal molecules. An alignment film can be formed by solidification of an alignment liquid, since solid content in an alignment liquid and viscosity are low, an alignment liquid is able to flow, therefore, when the alignment liquid sprays paint or drops onto a rectangular substrate, the alignment liquid will scatter, which can cause four corners of a solidified alignment film to be round. With the enhancement of narrow frames, when requiring space between the alignment film and edge of the display region of the liquid crystal panel to be narrow, an alignment film is impossible to be formed on corners of the display region of the a liquid crystal display panel because the alignment film corresponding to corners of the display region is round, which leads to failure of formation of alignment film on the corners of the display region of a liquid crystal display panel and inconsistency of rotation directions of liquid crystal molecules corresponding to corners of the display region of a liquid crystal display panel, resulting in low quality of the liquid crystal display panel.